plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Climber
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Brainy |tribe = Sports Zombie |ability = Bullseye When played on Heights: This gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = She's climbed 'em all: Everest. K2. Your house.}} Mountain Climber is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . She has the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait, and her ability gives herself +2 /+2 when played on a Heights lane. Her plant counterpart is Skyshooter. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Trait:' Bullseye. *'Ability: When played on Heights:' This gets +2 /+2 *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description She's climbed 'em all: Everest. K2. Your house. Strategies With Mountain Climber is a zombie which behaves similarly like Drum Major that exchanges placement flexibility for the Bullseye trait. While the sacrifice is certainly considerable, Mountain Climber's lack of the dancing tribe makes her a strictly worse choice in Professor Brainstorm's dancing decks, as she does not benefit from the abilities of Aerobics Instructor and Flamenco Zombie unlike Drum Major does. Mountain Climber also doesn't work in a science deck, particularly with Professor Brainstorm. However, unlike Drum Major, if you do play her on heights, having 4 strength with bullseye is usually good as she does 20% of the plant hero's health and prevents the plant hero from blocking. Additionally, it just moves Mountain Climber out of range from Whack-a-Zombie and Lawnmower, making her very hard to remove. Combine with other dangerous zombies, you can stress the plant hero on what to do. Still, because she is a sports zombie, she retains her usefulness in Rustbolt decks, and is able to be boosted by zombies such as Team Mascot and Zombie Coach like Drum Major can. Due to her trait, you may give her Lurch for Lunch to make her deal extra damage to the plant hero without filling the Block Meter. Against Mountain Climber will most likely be played on the Heights, so prepare a plant to destroy this. Using tricks help with destroying this zombie. Beware of this zombie's Bullseye trait, as it will not fill the plant hero's Super-Block Meter. A quick counter to Mountain Climber is Skyshooter (assuming it was placed on the Heights), though it will die in the process, so try and use this with The Podfather on the screen so it can live. Also beware of Team Mascot, as it can buff Mountain Climber. Sumo Wrestler can also move a plant on the roof out of the way so Mountain Climber gets a free hit. This can be very common in a sports deck. Alternatively, they could use Terrify to move a plant away from the Mountain Climber. Gallery MountainClimbNewS.png|Mountain Climber's statistics Mountain Climber HD.png|HD Mountain Climber MTClimbCard.PNG|Card ClimbBoost.png|Mountain Climber buffing herself after being played on heights ClimbAttack.png|Mountain Climber attacking Mountain_Climber_with_two_traits.jpeg|Mountain Climber with two or more traits Shielded_Mountain_Climber.jpeg|Mountain Climber unable to be hurt, due to Zombie Coach SugaryTreatonMountainClimber.jpg|Sugary Treat being used on Mountain Climber DedClimb.png|Destroyed Mountain Climber GoldMedalPackPvZH.jpg|Mountain Climber on an advertisement for the Gold Medal Pack Old Mountain_Climber_stats.png|Mountain Climber's statistics Mountain_Climber_new_card.png|Card MountainClimberHDescription.png|Mountain Climber's old statistics Mountain_Climber_silhouette.jpeg|Mountain Climber's silhouette Receiving_Mountain_Climber.jpeg|The player receiving Mountain Climber from a Premium Pack Mountain Climber premium pack.png|The player receiving Mountain Climber from a Premium Pack (Pre 1.6.27) Better Mountain Climber silhouette.png|Mountain Climber's silhouette MountainClimberPremiumPack.png|The player receiving Mountain Climber from a Premium Pack Trivia *The flag she holds resembles the flag held by the Flag Zombie. *Her description references Mount Everest, the world's tallest mountain fully above water. **Her description also references K2, which is the world's second tallest mountain. **Her description also mentions "the player's house," referencing to the fact that in the first game, zombies climbed up to the roof to invade the player's house. See also *Skyshooter *Chimney Sweep Category:Headwear zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Bullseye zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies